


37/57

by notEriX



Series: Tumblr Prompts [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, M/M, POV Hunk (Voltron), Prompt Challenge, i basically said screw canon in like the middle of s6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-24 20:45:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17711267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notEriX/pseuds/notEriX
Summary: from a couple prompt posts on tumblr.[gen] 37. I had a dream about you.[kiss] 57. Breaking The Kiss To Say Something, Staying So Close That You’re Murmuring Into Each Other’s Mouths.





	37/57

**Author's Note:**

> i'm always a sl/t for hunktor lmao

You open bleary eyes to white walls and dim lights. The warm weight at your back is comforting, and you roll over onto your left side to admire the man sharing your space. Lotor is on his front, facing away from you. His snowy hair is spilling across his shoulders and over the pillows, and his cute forelock is in his face. Gently, you draw most of the white locks toward you, and then with more of his strong back bared to you you can’t help tracing your fingertips up and down his spine. Every bump of vertebrae, every dip of a scar is familiar to you, mapped by your hands and mouth. He lets out a sleepy sigh, and you do as well. The amount he trusts you, to allow you to be with him while he is oh so vulnerable in his rest, makes your heart swell in your chest. There are precious few individuals Lotor truly trusts. You’re honored to be one of them.

Your Prince shifts and sighs again, and then he splutters as his hair gets caught in his mouth. You chuckle and let your hand rest flat on his lower back while he lifts his head and, with his face scrunched up in a way that makes him look much like a grumpy toddler, clears his mouth of the offending hair. Then he shifts so both of his elbows are under him, and flops unceremoniously onto his right side to face you. A smile tugs at your lips and he yawns wide, jaw stretching and sharp teeth flashing in the little light there is in your room. His eyes finally open, then, beautiful indigo irises under still sleep-heavy lids, and he returns your dopey grin with a small quirk of his lips.

“Hey,” you greet him, your voice soft. His pretty eyes crinkle at the corners.

“Hello.”

Nearly at the same time, you both shuffle closer. It’s a bit of a dance to arrange yourselves, but a minute later you have your arms around him and his head is tucked underneath your chin. He exhales through his nose and hums a content little note. You should maybe get up soon to make breakfast for everyone, but you don’t think your alarm has gone off yet. And besides, you are very,  _ very _ comfortable in this moment. Lotor’s arm is slung over your side and his fingers draw patterns on the skin of your back, and his legs are tangled with yours in a way that will probably be uncomfortable later, but right now it’s perfect. You press a kiss to his temple, or near enough to it. You mostly get hair. But that’s fine; Lotor chuckles, his voice still rough with sleep, and kisses your collarbone in retaliation. You hum. You like being able to just relax with him. You don’t get much chance to relax as a Paladin of Voltron, and with how much Lotor has been through and how long he’s lived you know he hasn’t had time to take a proper rest in a very long time.

Lotor shifts, and you loosen your hold on him so he can move how he wants. He surprises you, though. Instead of moving to sit up like you thought he was doing, he flips you both so that you’re on your back, and he’s straddling your waist. It’s a very smooth motion, and his muscles moving beneath his skin is so captivating, and you’re a little out of breath even though you haven’t done much of anything. He’s leaned over you now, his long white hair cascading in waves around his angular face. Your hands migrate to his hips. You don’t know whether it’s to steady him, or to anchor yourself. He’s smiling wider now, and his eyes have a spark of, of  _ something _ in them, and then he’s leaning down to capture your lips in a kiss. Your eyes drift closed, and you let one hand drift up his back to cup the nape of his neck. His fingertips caress the bit of scruff on your cheeks.

His hair is everywhere, and you both have morning breath, and his back is probably going to complain a bit after hunching over like this to kiss you, but it’s good. His lips are pliant against yours. You feel loose and relaxed, content. Lotor’s skin is smooth and his hair is silky where it brushes over your knuckles and tickles your neck. He has a scent that you can’t quite place. You like him. You like him a lot. Maybe a little bit more. But this thing still feels too new, even after more than a handful of phoebs, to be saying big words like that. You like his weight, so solid and warm on top of you like this, and you like the way his eyes and claws betray how he’s feeling, and you like how his eyebrow quirks when he’s confused or haughty. You just like  _ Lotor _ .

Lotor breaks the kiss, but stays close, pressing his forehead to yours and holding the side of your face in his hand. You look up at him, smiling at how his usually-hidden Altean markings glow just a little under his skin.

“I had a dream about you.” The words come out quiet as a confession through his small smile. His eyes are still closed. You close yours again too.

“Oh yeah?”

He hums at your reply. “Yes,” he whispers, almost into your mouth. He’s so close. You want to kiss him again, but you also want to hear about his dream.

“What was the dream?”

“Hm, it was sort of… normal,” He says. His fingertips trace idly across your cheek and along your hairline. “We were on some planet or other, and you were looking handsome as always in your armor--” you huff a laugh, and you can feel him smile against your lips, “--and Lance was trying to hog the adoring fans, but one young child gave each of the Paladins a flower crown, and one for Coran, and even one for me.” He sighs and pecks the corner of your mouth. “I was just in plain clothes and one of your jackets. You looked fabulous though, with the flowers. They were mostly yellow, but some were purple.”

You snort a little and draw your hands up and down Lotor’s back once before running your fingers through his hair. “Even in dreams, you’re a terrible sap.”

He sits back, and you crack your eyes open. He’s staring down at you with such a soft look on his face that you feel your own face heating up under his hand. “Maybe so, my dear Paladin. Maybe so.”


End file.
